Still Single at my BFF's Wedding
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: A one-shot in Monique's point of view at Kim and Ron's wedding. How will this very single maid of honor feel when she finds out who she'll be escorted by during the ceremony? I think this pairing is adorable, the age difference between the two is actually how I decided how old they'd be at the wedding, I wanted a semi-normal age to age thing...ya know?


**Judge if you like, but I think the Wade/Monique pairing is precious. This might the only thing I ever specifically write for them, but I thought it was a good idea. Enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor the song For Good. Kay, bye(;**

Wallowing in self-pity at my best friend's rehearsal dinner is really pathetic, isn't it? But what can a single twenty-five year old woman say? Is it really that much to ask to want to feel needed. I want a guy to look at me the way Ron looks at Kim-but I don't want him to be like Ron, sometimes I have trouble being friends with him, I could never imagine marrying someone like him. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron like a brother, but his "Essential Ronness" is way too much for me to handle. As I was about to walk into the rehearsal dinner, I felt someone bump into me. I turned, about to give whoever it was some major sass, but when I looked up I found myself at a loss for words, "W-Wade?"

"Monique!" he hugged me, it actually really hurt. All the fat weight he bore as a child (plus some more) turned into muscle…not to mention the fact that he grew quite a bit. Looking at a twenty year old Wade took me on a weird trip down memory lane.

"Ow…" I said, then I realized he had lifted me off the ground. Wade is really tall now…

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly as he placed me back on the ground. "Wow, you look great-I-I mean, uh, um, er, how have you been? It's been- what seven- years?"

I giggled slightly, same old Wade. "Yeah, it's been about that. I've been pretty good, I'm just glad Kim's finally walking down the aisle tomorrow and I'm happy to be her maid of honor!"

"Oh! You're the maid of honor? You'd think I'd know who I was escorting tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner, but yeah, um…"

My eyes widened, I'm going to kill Ron, "Oh, you're the best man, then?"

"That'd be correct."

"I always thought it'd be Rufus…"

"It's typically a human job…" he chuckled. We stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds, then Wade (thankfully) broke the silence, "So…shall I escort you in?"

I smiled, taking his arm, "It'd be my pleasure." As we walked in together, I saw Kim and Ron exchange a pleased glance, Kim then whispered something in Ron's ear, causing him to smirk. Yeah, I'll let Kim have about a month, then I'll be murdering Ron for setting me up with Wade….again. I looked up at Wade; wow, he _is _pretty hot. Oh, stop it, Monique, it's just my single blues butting in! But it's not, Wade was always more than that. Even when he was creeping me out, there was always _something _about him. I just never could put my finger on it. And that's exactly why I've purposefully avoided him the past seven years. I knew I'd see him on their wedding day, but being escorted by him? Really? This is ridiculous! -Why am I being flirtatious? I noticed this when I started giggling at his every word, which I was only half paying attention to. I felt like I got hit with his bun love warmer ray…or whatever the heck it was! I groaned, this is going to be a loooong two days.

Once everyone was clearing out, only Kim, Ron, me, Wade, and both sets of immediate family were left. I checked the time, "Kim! Problem!"

"Kim Problem? You mean Kim Possible?"

"No, Kim, it's 11:57, hurry!" I grabbed her by the hand and tried to drag her.

"One minute, Monique…" she walked over to Ron, "Goodnight, Ron." She kissed him tenderly one last time as a Possible.

"Kim! 58!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I dragged her out of the reception hall. "Okay, seriously, what's the sitch, Monique? We had time…"

"I couldn't take it any longer…" I sighed.

"Take what?"

"What do you think, Kim?" I practically yelled. She looked upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry, I just…why didn't you tell me Wade was the best man?"

"Um…" she looked down, "You never asked."

"Kim…" I said in a scolding manner, tapping my foot on the ground.

"I didn't know how you would take it, so I just decided to tell you when you asked…and you never did, so…surprise?" Up until the last two words, her words were so jumbled if it weren't for the fact that I'm me, I would've had no idea what she said, but I caught it all.

"Surprise? Is that really what you have to say for yourself?" I was a little hurt, I can't believe my best friend is doing this to me. She knows that I've been confused about the whole Wade thing the past seven years. I wanted to cry.

"You're right…I'm sorry, Monique, it's just, well…Ron and I were talking about the wedding party and-besides the tweebs-you two were the first names we came up with to stand up with us. You're the two we want right by our sides-"

"I'm not mad it's him, girl. I'm just a little hurt you kept it from me."

"Yeah…I know…can I finish though?" I nodded my approval. "Then Ron decided to be all match maker again, which I was totally against…" I sighed of relief. "…initially," she admitted in a barely audible whisper. "Then I thought about it, and I know you have feelings for him, Monique, just like you always knew I had feelings for Ron-"

"Wait, I never told you that…" I exclaimed, utterly confused.

"You're reaction to us getting together told me everything…." I mouthed an oh as she continued. "So, I decided to not tell you, I knew you'd ask eventually anyway, so when you didn't, I kinda figured it was fate. The truth is, I want you to be as happy as I am with Ron, and I think-whether or not he's the one for you-solving the Wade-sitch is the only way that's ever going to happen. Plus, seeing Wade's side too…I really want it to happen….but I just want you both happy. I know, that doesn't excuse the meddl-" I cut her off with a hug.

"You should've told me, but that was the sweetest BFFPT ever!"

"BFF….pep talk?"

"You got it, girl!" I hugged her again, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Stoppable," I winked as I walked to my car.

The next day as Kim got ready for the wedding, I sat next to her, making sure the dress was positioned perfectly.

"Monique, you're not at work being the wedding dress consultant…you're here to be my maid of honor, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Sorry, Kim, sometimes I can't separate RL from WL." I smiled, glad Kim still understands Monique speak. I just love my work life so much, helping people find the perfect wedding dress is fulfilling…usually. It causes me to have major jealousy, but it's a great way to always be around love…even if it's not mine. I pinned part of her dress up so it would have a little extra flair.

"Monique, what are you doing?"

"Just putting on the finishing touch." I designed this dress, knowing Kim well enough to know she would fall in love with it. I didn't want to tell her so she wouldn't feel pressured to buy it if my plan happened to back fire…as suspected, it didn't and she's wearing the dress I designed for her.

"It wasn't design to be like that."

"I think I would know…I designed it."

"Wait, what?"

"I know your style better than anyone, Kim. I designed this dress for you….I just didn't tell you…and I didn't mention it was one of a kind."

Her jaw dropped. "Y-you did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was meant to be a surprise, plus if you found one you preferred, I didn't want to stand in your way of your dream dress."

"Wow, why'd you wait until today?"

"Just to be safe. I'm glad you love it though."

A small tear formed in her eye, "Monique!" she hugged me, "This is so sweet, thank you!"

"Now, don't you cry, girl! You have to look perfect when you walk down that aisle…and there's _plenty _of time to cry later," I said with a wink.

At the reception, there was a bridal party dance. Wade came up behind me with a rose, "Monique, I was wondering…if…would you like to go out sometime?"

I smiled, "I'd love to, Wade!" We danced slowly, the music was nice and steady…I was surprised to hear it, but it was For Good from the musical Wicked. _Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better, because I knew you, because I knew, because I knew you, I have been changed for good… _I looked up to his eyes, he gave me a shy smile. At the word 'good' he leaned in slowly. I could tell he was nervous, having second thoughts even; I closed my eyes and leaned in as well. The softness of the kiss was overwhelming, but the passion was even more. Maybe I won't have to kill Ron… We separated, "Monique, I…"

"Sh, I'm sorry I avoided you, Wade."

He smiled slightly, "You were avoiding me? I was avoiding you to try to get over you."

I giggled, "Let's never do that again," I kissed him again.

A little while later, I walked over to Ron, and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks, Ron…"

"For what?"

Wade came over and grabbed my hand, "I think you know," I said with a mischievous smile.

**Okay, just so I don't get reviews asking: in my brain Hana was the flower girl, since she'd only be 7 or 8. So, that's why only the Tweebs were originally thought of before Monique and Wade. **

**Fun facts: 1. The 11:57 idea came because that's what time I wrote that part at.**

**2. the For Good idea came because I was listening to it at the moment and thought it would fit and I had no clue what song to use, and I wanted to specify a song, so boom, there you go. (I want to see Wicked SO bad.)**


End file.
